Statestalia!
by Carsongami
Summary: All the states gather to form the USA! In this remix of Hetalia! But, everyone isn't so thrilled about making America.
1. The Six States

The six main states were having their daily meeting. Except, it wasn't really a meeting because everyone did their own thing. Alaska, she wore a fur coat of white, and her clothing was white. She had blue eyes and white hair also, and was strangely drawn to hot things. Hawaii however, he was more reveling. He wore a grass skirt, no shirt, a flower necklace, and a small Rose in is brown hair. He loved to dance, and was very flirty and caring. Florida, wore a regular outfit, and had a black pair of sunglasses always on. He loved to tan, and didn't really care about anything or anyone. He hated Alaska especially. Indiana, was always silent, he loved farming, mostly corn. He had a pair of spectacles and was worried he would start a war if he spoke. Texas, he was the biggest state, and very tall. He often hung out with California, and South Dakota. He brags a lot about being the biggest state. Last was California. She had curly back hair, and always bragged about being the most popular state, and took a liking towards Texas. These were the main states, but there are more to come.

"Indiana,come dance with me." Hawaii insisted. Indiana merely shook is head "no" and took out a piece of corn. Alaska was drinking her hot tea, admiring the fur coat she wore. "Hey, Cali," Texas started. "You wouldn't believe how much Idaho starred at me yesterday!" "And what did Big Old Texas do?" California teased. Florida was tanning, doing nothing else. Then, there was a loud scream. "FLORIDA!" Alaska shrieked. "You knocked over my tea!" Florida removed his glasses. "Oh, sorry." He told her, then he went back to tanning. Alaska saw the smirk on his face. He did this on purpose! She thought. "Well everyone, this was fun, but I must be tending my garden of beautiful Roses!" Hawaii stated. "Indiana, darling please come by sometime, and you all to, until then, see you tomorrow, darlings!" Hawaii yelled before exiting the room. Indiana left, and all was left was a note. Texas picked it up and read, "I have gone to tend my crops, I will see everyone tomorrow, Love, Indiana." "Well my tea is now cold, so bye!" Alaska said, going out the door. "Texas, South Dakota is coming over and I need to prepare, see you tomorrow!" California stated, walking out. Texas sighed and went home too. Florida didn't move, this was his house.


	2. The Letter

Nevada was very mean. He often picked on Missouri because she was so small. Utah was his buddy, and acted a little nicer than Nevada.

Missouri was running from Nevada. "Hey puny girl, come back!" Nevada teased. Missouri quickly ran but a foot tripped her. It was Utah! "Come here little girl." Utah yelled. Nevada caught up, and went to punch little Missouri. "No! Stop! Let me go Utah!' She screamed. Before Nevada's fist punched her, a hand grabbed it. Nevada looked up and saw the scary face of North Dakota. "Hello! I am sorry about this, it just looked like you were being mean to little Missouri here!" North Dakota said, with a smile on his adorable face. "AHH!" Nevada and Utah screamed. Utah let go of Missouri and went next to Nevada. "W-We are sorry Mr. Dakota." Nevada said, afraid of him. They both bowed and ran away. "Thank you!" Missouri yelled, hugging him. "No problem!" North Dakota said, smiling. Missouri quickly ran home. Everyone is afraid of poor Mr. Dakota, Missouri thought. Its said, all he wants is friends. The only reason everyone was so afraid was because he had massive strength and a large body, except he was so adorable, He wouldn't hurt a soul! Missouri stopped and went on with her day. "That was a close one, Nevada!" Vermont yelled. (Vermont was Nevada's mother) "I know, I 'm sorry." Nevada answered.

When Missouri arrived home, her brother, Idaho, was studying his math book. He positioned his spectacles, and didn't notice little Missouri walking in the kitchen. "Oh, Hi!" Idaho laughed, "Sorry didn't see you there!" "Its ok, did Virginia accept you as a student yet?" She asked. "No." Idaho sighed. "You know how stubborn she is, she can barely decide on the outfit she wears!" Then there was a knock on the door. "MAIL!" the voice yelled. Missouri opened the door, and saw Wyoming, he was obsessed with mail. "Here is your guy's mail!" He yelled, handing her the mail. "See you next Sunday!" Wyoming left and she closed the door. Missouri handed Idaho the mail and he gasped. "I- I got in!" Idaho yelled.


	3. Peaceful Life

Colorado was picking her peach tree. She was in love with peaches, and wanted peace everywhere.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Colorado sang. "Michigan!" The voice yelled. Excitedly, Colorado opened the door to her best friend, Michigan! She had brown hair down to her waist! And she had a big bottle of water under her left arm. Michigan loved water. "Hello!" Michigan said, walking into the home. "For lunch, we are having Peach Cobbler!" Colorado said, walking her outdoors. There was quite a loud racket from next door. It was her neighbor, Oregon! He was fidgeting, trying to make the grass even, when snap! He cut the wrong piece of grass. "I AM A FAILURE!" Oregon cried, his flowing white hair blowing in the wind. "SUCH A FAILURE! I DONT DESERVE TO LIVE!" He kept yelling! Then, his roommate, Pennsylvania, had to come out to calm him down. "Shh." She said, rocking him. "Your not a failure, come in I will make you your favorite food, Pumpkin Pie!" "Really?" Oregon asked. "Yes, come now." Pennsylvania grabbed Oregon's hand, and pulled him inside, her golden braids flapping in the wind. "Poor Pennsylvania and Oregon." Michigan sadly stated. "I know! Colorado yelled. "Lets invite them for dinner!" "Yes, lets do it!" Michigan took Colorado's hand and ran outside. The knocked at their door and waited. "Hello?" Pennsylvania asked. "I am sorry about Oregon, he has calmed down." "Its ok and would you like to come over for dinner?" Colorado asked. "We would love to! See you at five!" She yelled, closing the door.

Everyone devoured the Peach Cobbler. "Man, that sure was delicious!" Oregon said, licking his lips. "Thank you!" Pennsylvania added. " You are welcome, fill free to come anytime!" Colorado happily said. "MAIL!" Wyoming yelled. "I will get it." Oregon said, opening the door. "Here you go, have a goodnight now!" Wyoming yelled. Oregon closed the door and opened his mail. "NO WAY!" He yelled. 'WASHINGTON IS COMING TO VISIT TOMORROR!" Oregon yelled, running home. "I am sorry, but please excuse us and thank you again!" Pennsylvania said, chasing after Oregon.


	4. The New Student

*WRITERS NOTE* If you are confused my story follows a different state each chapter. America isnt there because the states are making America. I am sorry if I caused confusion, my grammar and spelling will improve more in the furture.

Washington was Oregon's best buddy. Today was a very special day for Idaho too, today he would go into class! But, will it be a nightmare to other students?

Idaho walked into the class. "Oh, hello!" Virgina said, walking Idaho to his seat. "Class,we have a new student,Idaho!" She told the class "Now, get out your sketch books!" Virginia's voice trailed off. "Hey Idaho, can I borrow your sketchbook? I left mine at home." A voice said. Idaho turned around, and saw New Jersey and Ohio! "So, about that sketchbook." New Jersey started. "No, I am sorry." Idaho told him, and turned around. When the school day ended, Ohio asked, "Are you always this mean?" Idaho was shocked! Her glossy thin hair, and her stern eyes starred at him. "I...no." Idaho told her. He looked away from Ohio, and saw New Jersey. He was picking his teeth with a tooth pick! Digusted, Idaho went home to Missouri. She was cleaning her toy train, with her babysitter, MaryLand! "Welcome home, Idaho!" MaryLand yelled, her face smiled a blinding light. ""Dinner is in the kitchen!" "Thanks, how was Missouri?" Idaho asked. "She was pretty good!" "Aww Thanks for everything MaryLand!" "No promblem,see you tomorow!" And off she went. "How was school brother?" Missouri asked. "Wonderful!" He lied. If anything, he did not want to go back.


	5. The Sick Patient

California was setting her table. She was getting ready for South Dakota to come over. "Darling, you need a better painting than that _one!" _Hawaii's voice said. "I have a friend named Ohio that can paint!"

"Hawaii be quiet, I am trying to think of someone I can hire for entertainment tonight!" California snapped.

"How about my dear Indiana! I am sure he isn't busy." Hawaii suggested.

"No, his brother Illinois is visiting." California said. Then, there was a silent knock on the door. California opened the door and froze. There, standing in the door way, was North Dakota! "M-Mr. Dakota, what brings you here?" California asked. She was shaking from fear.

"I am sorry to bother you, but I need some sugar. I am making a cake for poor old Rhode Island." North Dakota told California.

"What is wrong with Rhode?" California asked.

"I am afraid she isn't doing so well, she is in the hospital." North Dakota said.

"Here you are darling, your sugar!" Hawaii sang, appearing next to California.

"Thank you, have a good day now!" North Dakota left with the sugar.

"Man, maybe North Dakota is nice!" Another voice said. There, was Wyoming! He had mail!

"Wyoming! Your exactly what we need for entertainment tonight!" California yelled. "Instead of just us and South Dakota, lets invite everyone and have a ball!" Hawaii yelled with delight.

And that is exactly what they did.


	6. Preporation

Hawaii quickly called Mississippi. She had a talent for cooking.

"Hello, sweetie! I have a favor to ask!" Hawaii started, "I need a giant cake, six pizzas, and twelve large boxes of cheeseburgers!" Hawaii knew Wisconsin loved food. As a matter of fact, he ate food all the time! But he was as skinny as a nail.

"Alright, is that all Hawaii?" Mississippi asked.

"Yes Darling, see you at seven!" And Hawaii hung up. Then, he called Ohio. "Hello baby, I have a request!"

"First of all, I am not your "Baby" and second of all what?" Ohio asked.

"I need some decorations for the ball tomorrow! I was wondering if you could paint some pictures for me, yes?" Hawaii asked.

"Fine, I will be there at five!" And she hung up. Hawaii stretched and smiled. California came into the room with Wyoming and South Dakota. "I invited everyone, I told them to be here at six." California told Hawaii.

"I asked Mississippi and Ohio to cook food, and help with décor!" Hawaii said, turning on the stereo.

"What do you want me to do?" Wyoming asked.

"North Carolina should be here any minute." California explained. "She will tell you." Then there was a silent scream. "Oh my gosh, he is so adorable!" A voice gasped. Then, North Carolina wrapped her arms around Wyoming. "Your so cute! I am going to dress you like a baby! And we will have such a great time!" North Carolina yelled with joy. Wyoming gulped. Oh boy! He thought.


End file.
